


Requiem

by Radiose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 米扎flo萨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *两对都是无差。米扎flo萨。带月球梗。*从碟形世界借了死神。*文力丧失，复健失败。





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> *两对都是无差。米扎flo萨。带月球梗。  
> *从碟形世界借了死神。  
> *文力丧失，复健失败。

Crowly从侍者手里取过两杯香槟，递过一杯给Aziraphale。他们身侧传来一阵响亮夸张的笑声，这个派对的主人出现在了他们眼前。

“夜安，Crowly先生。”音乐家向他们行了一个夸张的礼。他的眼睛兴奋得发亮，和脸上夸张的金色妆容相得益彰：“以及这位……？”

“Fell。”Aziraphale主动说，“我在伦敦拥有一家书店。就是因为它，我去年错过了《唐璜》，十分遗憾。”

“确实！”Mozart说，笑了起来，“但我在写一部新的歌剧……”接下来的话淹没在一片咳嗽声中。

仔细看的话Mozart看起来过于苍白了，而且还在不停地出汗，尽管他看起来还是一副精力充沛的样子。

“上帝保佑你。”Aziraphale说。Mozart的咳嗽随着他的话音停下了。

这时，一个黑衣男人从天使和恶魔都没注意到的地方出现。Mozart一看到他就欢欣鼓舞地把自己投进对方怀里：“大师！让我来介绍一下，这是Crowly先生和Fell先生。这位是今晚的指挥，Salieri大师。”

Salieri简短地朝他们打了个招呼，又把注意力转回Mozart身上：“医生不让你喝酒的，你忘记了？”

“我自己的身体自己知道的啦。”Mozart争辩道，吐吐舌头，接着向Crowly和Aziraphale告别，像只金黄的鹦鹉般雀跃地向下一个客人飞去。Salieri无奈地摇摇头，跟在他身后。

两位客人看着他们的背影远去。

“所以，我们注定得不到他？真遗憾。”Aziraphale问。

“是的，他是地狱的预定。”Crowly说，“但是往好的方向想，地狱不是很在乎Salieri的去向，你总可以争取一下，我听说他很虔诚。”

“太难了，他毕竟是个音乐家。”Aziraphale叹气，“但起码Mozart还在写一部歌剧，这就够了。”

“大概是最后一部了，天使。安度西亚斯最近对他特别上心。”

“哦。”Aziraphale说，过了一秒又恍然大悟地“哦”了一声：“所以你最近在维也纳是……”

“有任务。没错。”Crowly说，把杯中金黄色的液体一饮而尽，“但我们可以先享受一个晚上。”

Crowly的这个任务当然，总体而言，是不可言说的。但总有些无关紧要的细节可以透露，比如，他要给Mozart下一个订单。一个来自地狱的订单，历史会说，最终导致了这位天才作曲家的死亡。

它确实来自地狱，这点无可辩驳。但现在天堂也知道了这事，Aziraphale建议Crowly把曲目换成安魂曲。

这种细节地狱不会反对，因为不会影响结果。而天堂则会欢迎它，因为用神圣的弥撒使地狱膈应一会总没有害处。

这就是为什么两天后的晚上Crowly敲开了Mozart的公寓门。他并没有费心做什么伪装，在音乐家面前一开口他就会暴露自己。出于一些原因，他的s音很有特点。而后来者自然会给这段做出艺术加工，给他戴上面具，披上黑袍。那句话怎么说的来着？历史说个任人打扮的小姑娘。起码在这，他是个任人打扮的恶魔。

“Crowly先生。”来应门的Mozart吃了一惊。

“夜安，Mozart先生。”Crowly回答，“介意我们进去谈吗？”

在Mozart生命最后的那个夜晚，Crowly又回到了Mozart的公寓门口，颇为疑惑地盯着虚掩的门。难道一切都结束了，而他记错了时间？

他本该盯着Mozart去往地狱。如果他自己去了还好说，万一他擅自溜达去了天堂，他和Aziraphale都将面临着上司的责备和——一大堆文书工作，更别提每次Aziraphale工作太多时都不太乐意和他讲话。这后果惊得Crowly鳞片都竖了起来，他推开公寓门大步走了进去。

不，一切都还没发生，他没来晚。但这公寓里原本就不止Mozart一个人。

Crowly疑惑地看了看Salieri，在他走进来的那一刻他们松开了交握的手。

乐师长站起身。他的眼眶发红，脸上现出茫然的神情。

倒是躺在床上的Mozart开口了，与往常的他不同，显得有些有气无力：“啊，Crowly先生。您是来带我走的吗？”

Salieri吃了一惊，下意识拦在他身前。

Crowly说：“严格来讲，带你走是死神的工作。我负责的是那之后的事。”

“所以……您是个恶魔。”Mozart沉思着说，自顾自地下了结论。Crowly好奇他是怎么知道的，难道安度西亚斯在他面前露过面？接着Mozart突然想起了什么，“但您来早了，为什么？”

“私人事务。一个请求。”Crowly说，“我能拿一份您的手稿吗？”

“当然。”Mozart回答。

他们又等了一会，Mozart和Salieri一直在悄声讲话，他们的目光从未离开过彼此。Crowly对此颇感不适。充满爱的场合更适合Aziraphale，而不是他。

但想到Aziraphale使他更加烦躁了。他仿佛可以看见穿着白色西装的天使脸上带着柔软的神情，慈爱地看着这对爱情鸟，发出“ 噢——”的声音。

Crowly烦躁地来回踱步，随手抓过一叠曲谱，塞进口袋。Aziraphale会喜欢的，要使他不喜欢这份礼物才需要一个该死的奇迹。

黑色的身影终于出现。他掏出一个金色的沙漏看了看，里面还剩最后几粒沙子。

**没来迟。**

死神的声音在Mozart和Crowly脑海中响起。Salieri看到Mozart表情变了，猜到发生了什么，轻轻地吸了口气。

一粒沙子落下，几近无声地落下。

又是一粒。

一粒。

最后一粒沙子落下时，死神轻巧地挥出镰刀。

Mozart问：“什么？……噢。”他灵活地站起身来，试图接近Salieri，被死神不动声色地拦了下来，尽管他看起来并没有动。

**Crawly？**

“Crowly。”他不耐烦地纠正道。

**签收一下。**

死神递出一张纸。Crowly在上面签下自己的名字，当然是原本的那个。

黑色的身影消失了。

Mozart留恋地看了看Salieri。

“那边走。”Crowly打了个响指，公寓的门自己打开了。

Crowly正准备带着Mozart离开，却被谁拉住了。

他回过头。

Salieri说：“Crowly先生，我想和您签个契约。把我的灵魂也带往地狱。”

“Antonio，别！”但Salieri已经听不见他了。

“你确定吗？”Crowly问，Aziraphale可能不会很喜欢这个结果。

“是的。”

不，Aziraphale肯定不会喜欢。

“那好吧。”Crowly伸出手，Salieri握了上去。

那就过几十年再让他知道好了，最好多过几年，Crowly想。

Mozart低落地垂着眼睛：“我们会再见，在那一无所有之处。”他在掌心一吻，又将手臂一挥，“我们会再见的。”

Salieri微微笑了起来。

Crowly再次见到Aziraphale是在几年后的法国。

天使满足地用餐巾擦了擦唇上沾的奶油。恶魔则同样满意地看着他咽下最后一口。

Crowly这才拿出那叠乐谱：“差点忘了，Mozart送我的。”

Aziraphale看了看，震惊地说：“这是安魂曲？他写完了？Crowly，他把安魂曲的后续送你了？”

Crowly无所谓地回到：“嗯，我猜是吧，怎么了？”

“噢，Crowly。”Aziraphale拖长了声音，嗔怪地轻声说道。

FIN


End file.
